Imagine
by AdmiringRoseBlossom11
Summary: Ema Fay thought she was a normal fairy tale spirit. What she didn't know was that thought, is about to disappear.
1. Chapter 1:Waking up

**My new Rise of the Guardians Fanfic. I hope it's better then the other one. It's from the point of veiw from my OC character, Ema Fay(pronounced E-ma). I just don't know if it should be a during Fanfic or a Post fanfic. Well, Enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing I remember is being cold. Opening my eyes, I couldn't tell if they were open or not. Feeling around me proved I was in a small closed in area, and I was scared.

I felt as if my area was getting smaller and smaller. I panicked, feeling like I would be crushed. I started hyperventilating, that is when I heard a voice.

_"Ema Fay…" _was it inside my head, or was that place bigger then I thought it was. "_Ema Fay…"_

"_Hello, who's there?_" I thought.

"_Don't be afraid…_"

"_Are you talking to me? Am I Ema Fay?_"

"_Yes, come outside Ema_."

_"How? How do I come outside? There are no doors."_

_"Open your eyes, Ema" _

I realized my eyes were closed. I opened them again, and I saw fragments of light coming through cracks in the walls. I pushed on the wall surrounded by light, turned out it wasn't part of the wall at all, just some spare tree bark.

After removing the barricade, I saw what awakened me. It was the kindest face I ever saw, it belonged to the moon. After staring in awe for a few minutes, I took a step outside. I tripped and stumbled. "_That was embarrassing_" I thought, face down in the snow.

I brushed the snow off myself. I noticed how boyish I looked. I knew for certain I was a girl, I didn't even know how I knew that. How did I know all this stuff: tree, girl, snow?

I was just born, wasn't I, or I have amnesia. How do I know this stuff?

I decided to go with I was just born, because if I wasn't, people would be telling me more. I must've been born with intelligence, but wouldn't I know everything about myself. I don't know why I look boyish; I don't know why I was in the tree.

I needed a better look at myself. I rushed over to the icy river. I had a girlish face, with boyish clothes. I also had Caucasian white skin, long auburn hair and hazel eyes, no wait, brown hair and brown eyes. I first thought it was a trick of the light, and then I realized I could change it to whatever I wanted.

I tried it with my skin. I could change it to blue and pale, pink and beet red. When I tried to do brown, but also wanted to do grey and black, it all got mixed together in splotches all over me like I was stitched together, I realized when I got sick I would change to the color green. I decided I shouldn't use those colors much, unless I wanted that reaction again.

When I touched the ice during my almost puking moment, I slipped a little and the frost moved with my hand. I drew a flower with the frost; in the ice I drew a snake. A snake and a flower, that sounded promising.

In the snow I made different types of dunes, some folded over, but they didn't collapse.

I went over to a tree and rubbed it, it started to look very beautiful, and if it could talk, wise. Another one I did looked very scary, like it would grab you and tear at you. I did it so well it scared me, I changed it back.

I wanted to change the clouds, that would be fun. Right now, all they looked like was big white blobs. I couldn't reach up there, even if I climbed the tree. Wait a minute, the tree.

I snapped off a part of a branch. I shaped it until it was smooth and bendy. I was making a bow (Again don't know where it came from), if only I had a string. I don't think it was the moon, but a little voice in my head said maybe I could make it myself.

I kept thinking of making string, and a black blob appeared in my hand. It felt like the right type of material I needed, it was just too blobby. I rolled it out in my hands to make a long stretchable string.

I made a string. I attached it to my bow, it was complete. Now I needed arrows. I hollowed out a log for my canister, and then I grabbed some sticks. I shaped them into arrows, now I needed the heads.

I didn't want it to be too heavy if it was to make it to the clouds, maybe I could make the stone too. I kept thinking of what I needed, arrowheads lighter then air, they appeared at my feet. I attached the heads, I was all set.

To test it out, I readied an arrow and took aim. I imagined what I wanted the cloud to look like, a tree. I shot the arrow. When it hit the cloud, it dissipated and returned to my canister, but the cloud shaped itself to look like a tree. My bow works!

I really wanted to take a look at my cloud tree closer up. If only there was a stairway I could take. To see if it could be possible, I took a step up, and I lifted a foot in the air. There was an invisible staircase. I felt around, it seems only I can take it though. It's like I made the staircase, I could walk on air.

On the way up, I tripped, but once I was up, I could really admire my cloud tree. I almost fell off because I noticed a small town in the distance. I wasn't used to this 'walking on air' thing yet. Maybe I could slide there. I thought up a slide, and slid the way there.

You're probably wondering why I wanted to go to this town. To tell you the truth, maybe someone there knew who, or at least where I was. All the names I was thinking of weren't helping my self esteem, and they were making me sound greedy.

As I slid into town, I guess I didn't know exactly how the slide was shaped; I did a few loop-di-loops, I almost slid out a few times, and I landed in a snow bank. I laughed knowing how goofy I looked, and embarrassing for not even checking how the slide was shaped.

I brushed the snow off myself, and headed into town. I decided to try and see if I had a voice outside my head.

"If anyone saw that, it's not my fault, I was just born today and I'm learning." Everyone seemed like they didn't hear that. Guess no one saw, but how could they. A girl was falling from the sky, what, they had more important things to do then to notice a girl falling from the sky.

Maybe they were just depressed. I would have left, if I didn't need to know where I was.

I went throughout the village saying "Hello, Hello." Again everyone ignored me. What was it about me they didn't like, or were they always this rude.

Every time I tried to walk up to someone to ask a question, they walked away from me. I was banging my head on the side of a house when I finally saw my chance. A boy was walking in my direction; he stopped a few feet in front of me.

I walked out of my alleyway and knelt down so I was eye level with him. "Excuse me; I was wondering if _you_ can tell me where I am."

"Come on, daisy, here girl." Okay, what was that about? Just then a dog ran right through me straight to the little boy. He was calling his dog, he wasn't even talking to me, not only that, but he couldn't even see me.

I felt myself. I was here, I was solid. I'm invisible to everyone, that's why they didn't hear me. I was alone, completely alone.

I didn't want to get passed through again. I ran out of the village, dodging people the best I could. Once I was far enough away from the village, I stopped.

I screamed, "WHY AM I INVISABLE! CAN ANYONE SEE ME!" all I got was silence, why don't I get any answers. "Great, I'm ignored by everyone!" I noticed in my sadness I turned blue. I plumped down in the snow as tears flooded out, I didn't hide it, it's not like anyone can see me do this. I didn't know how I would be healed from this, another thing I didn't know.

* * *

**Yes, Unlike other fairy tales, she can cry. It helps with her illusions. Tell me what you think in Reveiws, No flames please. Oh and try to answer the poll on what type of fic this should be.**


	2. Chapter 2: A little about me

**Just so you know a little of what Ema's like. Enjoy.**

* * *

Over the years I learned I wasn't completely alone. There were others like me and others kind of like me. I learned I'm one of those things that are only tangible when they are believed in by children. Adults, I'm not sure how that would ever work, and for some reason I'm glad they will never be able to see me.

Others like me include: the Demons of Halloween, the Groundhog, and the Leprechaun, of course they are believed in. How will anyone ever know Ema Fay is a person? Sure, it's an expression like 'a sense of Ema Fay' like Déjà vous.

A sense of Ema Fay, like the Ima fae has been with you, is whenever someone gets inspired to do something completely unrealistic. Yeah, I may do that to people. I just shoot someone with my arrow, like cupid, and people get the feeling to use their imagination, if they have any. Doesn't hurt, it only hurts if I want it too, and I've always had a soft spot for kids.

I learned some things about myself too, like I can't grow plants and stuff like that, just shape it. Also I can get into people's minds and cause them to picture strange things, like a polka-dot zebra dancing the Irish jig to Spanish music, crazy right.

Other then what I can do to the world, I learned some things about me. You know how I could create platforms in mid-air, I can still do that, but I can soar, fly whatever you want to call it. I can fly like a bird, or a plane, or superman.

I learned I can only imagine things up for myself and other people like me, I can not do it for the real world. I can change my bow into whatever weapon I want, be it dagger, sword, whip. Personally I prefer my bow.

The reason I could change color, was all based on my moods. Pink for embarrassed, blue for sad, red for angry, and pale for scared, you know what green is for. I could change my appearance. Not like I already told you, more like shape shift, change my size, even my being. I don't do it that much, not like anyone around me can see it so, it's not worth it.

I haven't gotten over this whole claustrophobic thing. I don't like being in rooms with no windows or doors, I'd like a way out. Whenever there is none, I panic and freak out, start attacking the walls.

I don't like transportation. If I could go places myself, why have something that's not even alive, carry me there.

I wear a long sleeve burgundy shirt, brown pants, and no shoes. I don't get that cold, I still get cold, just not that much.

I don't get that hot either, how do you think you get mirages and other hallucinations of dehydration? It's me. When I'm too hot to raise my arrow, I just tickle you under the nose. When it's too cold, I just breathe on you.

Well, I like to call the town of Berwick, Maine my home, when I'm not on the road. Whenever I stop in town, I like to take a little nap in the hollow tree I woke up in. Crazy, I know, but I always make sure I know there is a way out, so I don't panic in my sleep.

If you must know my age, I look like a 15 year old, but I'm about 275 right now.

I do have some friends, I'm not completely alone. One of my friends is Jack Frost. I met him when I was like 25.

After that sorrowful night, I decided to travel the globe, hoping someone could see me. That didn't happen, but I loved all the things I could do out there. I decided I would do it all the time, stopping back in Berwick to catch myself up on my travels.

All those years, I met the demons, the groundhog, and the leprechaun. I made all types of sand dunes and trees and etc. Every year after a trip to Berwick, I would catch up in the tree. Surprisingly, me being in the tree kept it around.

I was sleeping my dreamless sleep one night, about 250 years ago, when I heard a whoosh outside my tree. I cracked open an eyelid. There was a boy, right outside my tree hole!

What happened? What do you think? I screamed and kicked him in the gut.

"What was that for?" asked the boy, who looked shaken. I realized we could see each other and I could kick him in the gut.

"I can kick you in the gut."

"No kidding."

"No, I mean I can actually touch you."

"You're like me then, huh." Poo.

"You're like me?"

"I guess?"

"Well, we better introduce ourselves then. I'm Ema Fay, bringer of illusions."

"Jack frost, bringer of winter."

"Sorry about kicking you Jack, I had to do it."

"Why?"

"It's this stupid thing; I have claustrophobia for some reason."

"How long have you had it?"

"As long as I can remember, I just woke up and I was afraid the walls were going to crush me."

"Maybe you can try to get past it, everyone one gets past their fears once in a while."

"I'm trying to; I sleep in the tree don't I, even though it would be better with a back door."

"Why were you sleeping in the tree?"

"It's my birthplace, plus I think it will help me get past my claustrophobia. I just go in thinking the walls are not going to crush me."

"How old are yah?"

"About 25? I think."

"That's really young, I'm only 50 years older then you, and I've still haven't gotten over my fear."

"What is that?"

He whispered (afraid someone was going to hear, even though we were alone) he was afraid nobody was ever going to see him. That started getting me scared. I tried telling him that someone had to see us, we were really young, and someone would see us when we got older, but I wasn't so sure.

After that encounter, me and Jack were friends. We still are, and I'm still pondering what he said that night. Will we ever be seen?

* * *

**Yes, that was before movie, I still need to know if it should be During or Post. Say in reveiws or the Poll on my profile. No flames or you'll melt Jack.**


	3. Chapter 3:The not so warm welcome

**This is my last chapter before my decision. It takes place during the movie, but not in any of the scenes. This shows how much of a trouble maker Ema is, and how well she can get along with Jack. Enjoy.**

* * *

After 250 years, I haven't been seen, yet. I'm still a nomad-like-ghost. I still spread my artwork everywhere, in a hope someone would see me. Of course there are rules. I've broken them, gotten in trouble, and been punished a few times.

If you haven't noticed I'm a rebellious artist. I'm also a liar. I don't get along with some people like Bunny and Cupid. Cupid always thinks she's the better archer, but she can only hit people so they can fall in love, I can hit objects.

I've gotten better at hallucinations, shaping things, flying and idea sparking; even changing appearance is a breeze. Of course I'm not the best with a whip or a sword, archery's my thing. I've gotten so good, good enough to take Cupid on.

Now, of course, was a big time. It was the first time Jack was coming home this year. Very special year, his 300th, and since he wasn't home on his 300th birthday and the 225th anniversary of our friendship, plus I was bored, stopping by Burgess before I head home, thought I'd pay jack a visit, and learnt he was coming home from Russia, I thought it was a good excuse to make one of my master art pieces, and I had the perfect thing in mind.

I had a very busy night ahead of me. Jack told me he wanted to make it a snow day when he got back, so it had to be good. I had to make the trees look ready for high fives; the clouds giving thumbs up signs, the frost look like fireworks, the snow look like it's smiling and the grass look like a runway.

The frost was easy. I just shot an arrow into the dab center of each pane of frost and it spread out, so it looked like fireworks. I had to fly right into the clouds and shape them from the inside to make them look like big thumbs up. I composed the snow like a symphony to smile, and then added eyes with my arrows. Trees were a little harder, I had to shape each hand so nothing looked wrong, but I finally managed to complete the trees.

The grass was the hardest, trying to get every single blade to go into the same direction. The grass isn't even mine to control, it's mother nature's. I would have to do something really convincing for it to listen to me.

"All right, every single blade of grass! Tonight and tomorrow morning you are apart of my masterpiece!" I said yelling through a megaphone I made.

"Here's how it is going to work, every blade of grass find 10 blade buddies! Once you found your blade buddies, you all going to point in the direction you would be going if you would be flying from Russia to Burgess, now follow your blade buddy!"

Of course the grass didn't listen to me and went out of place a view times. Was I like this with other people? I had to use a technique I was sure was going to work, and get me in trouble.

By the time I was finally done my masterpiece, I was pooped, tuckered out, flabbergasted, exhausted, beat, whatever you wanted to say I was just really tired! I think I rested until a leaf floated down to me. I opened it and got an alarming message, "I'LL BE SEEING _YOU_ NEXT WEEK TO DISCUSS _YOUR_ PUNISHMENT FOR THREATENING _MY_ GRASS WITH AN ARMY OF **HERBIVORES**!" It was so loud; (literally) I wasn't tired any more.

Jack then came quickly to my side, it startled me.

"Getting in trouble with Mother Nature again, are you Ema? Army of herbivores, that's a new one."

"_You_ try getting grass to do what you tell it, when it's not _yours_ to command. (You're done now guys _[the grass immediately moved toward me to poke my feet, causing me to jump in the air in pain]_) By the way, Welcome Home Jack! You like what I did with the town?"

"Oh yeah, yeah it was okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm just kidding, it was great."

"I would have done something bigger, but I'm in enough trouble as it is. Plus what's the point when no matter what you do, no one ever sees you…" I could tell something was on his mind, he looked upset.

"Jack… come on, spill it."

"I made another attempt today. I saw this kid named Jamie. He believes in many different things, aliens, Bigfoot, even the Easter bunny!"

"Of course he would believe in Bunny, the kangaroo is famous!"

"Anyway, when his mom told him about me, he didn't know who I was, she said I was nobody."

"Don't listen to what grown-ups say Jack, what would they know?"

"It still hurt, knowing that parents go around telling their kids I'm an expression."

"Well that makes 2 of us."

"I tried showing him who I was, with a snowball fight, then a sled ride, he had fun and I almost believed that he would be able to see me, but then a sofa hit him and he lost a tooth, and you can probably guess what happened next…"

"He starting thinking about the visit from the tooth fairy he was going to get tonight."

"Bingo."

This was terrible. I was in trouble again, and Jack was down in the dumps. I suddenly got an idea.

"I think I know how to turn this around."

"How?"

"Where does Jamie live?"

While we were flying down to Jamie's house, Jack told me all about the snowball fight and the sled ride. How he stopped a tough girl and caused Jamie to go on the ride of his life down streets and into the park. This was making many inspiring ideas in my head.

We then came to Jamie's house, his bedroom window to be more precise. I was formulating my plan into action. If this worked, me and Jack's troubles will all be over.

"Now watch how the master does it," I said while readying my arrow in my bow.

"Master who is 50 years younger then me," He joked.

"Ha-Ha, very funny. Now for this to work, I need to have complete concentration."

I took aim. Jamie was just reading his book. I took my shot, the arrow hit it's target, dissolved and returned safely to my quiver. I hit Jaime with an arrow. You might be mad at me, but I didn't hurt him.

After hitting Jaime with my arrow, he perked up, got out a sheet of paper and some crayons and started to draw.

"What did you just do?"

"I gave him an idea for a picture; how he draws it is up to him."

"What idea did you give him?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see."

I was also going to have to wait, and see what the results of this would be.

* * *

**I also need to see what results of this will be, your results of what type of fic this should be. Tell in reveiws and on the poll in my profile. No Flames, you'll melt the masterpeice.**


	4. Chapter 4: I wish

**I've finally made my desicion. Everyone completly ignored my poll, so I'm just going with post movie. When I tell you guys to leave reviews, you should leave reviews, unless you're speechless. Now don't flame, rate and LEAVE REVEIWS.**

* * *

Jamie created the masterpiece, a picture combining the snowball fight and the sled ride. Unfortunately, it didn't help me or Jack. He didn't even think of Jack, and no one even told him, 'Ema fae must have visited you.'

He showed the picture to his mom and she thought it was creative of him; meanwhile his sister was playing on the floor. I have got to admit, that's the life.

Sure, not that I'm complaining about the whole spirit, nomadic thing. I am kind of lonely though. It would be nice having a family.

I always wanted a younger sister or brother to protect, or an older one to look up to, heck I wouldn't even mind a parent. A place to call home, with a family that loves me, that would be nice. The only place I ever considered to be like a home is my tree, but it is really cramped. The only person I've considered family is Jack. He's like a big brother to me, even though we're not related.

I would like someone related to me. I'm not a fan of adoption. It's like forcing myself to be family with a person and forcing them to be family with me.

The only other things I might want are for the moon to talk to me and to be believed in. I won't be so alone anymore if I'm believed in and if the moon talks to me, I might actually find out why I'm here, why I'm like this. Of course, that will only happen in a million years.

At sunset, I brought up the topic.

"You know Jack; you've always been like a brother to me."

"What? Where did that come from?" He asked me.

"I don't know, doesn't seeing other people with a family, make you feel empty inside, wishing you had your own family?"

"Yeah, I do feel that way sometimes, but there is nothing we can actually do about it."

"I guess so. Hey when do you think the moon will say something to us?"

"Where do you come up with these?"

"I'm curious, I guess it's this feeling I have." If anyone could see me, they would see that I was slightly a blue transparent.

"Ah, cheer up Ema. The moon will probably talk to you soon, me on the other hand, I'm not so lucky."

"Then what luck would I have." There was a slight silence, and then it was broken by me.

"We shouldn't be so down on ourselves. Someone will probably believe in us soon, and who knows the moon might talk to us out of the blue." We sat staring at the moon, for a while, and then I decided to get going.

"Well I better head on back to my stump. You will try to be at my hearing next week, will you?"

"I'll try, but I don't think I'll be allowed in."

"_At least_ knowing you tried, will _at least_ make me feel better. See ya, oh and happy belated 300th birthday."

With that I headed back to Berwick, I was attached to that place like Jack and Burgess. I think all spiritual figures have a place they call home. Jack didn't know why I slept in the place I was afraid of, but I told him it's to conquer fear, of course I could do with an emergency back door. I was coming home to Berwick after being gone for 5 months.

When I made it to Berwick, I started doing my rounds. Spring was coming soon; I set up some illusions for spring time. I knew exactly what I was going to do for this project. The world was waking up right? I first started by making 2 hunched over hills of snow, one in the northwest part of the forest and another in the southwest. I then made some snow banks in the middle of the forest. I finish it off I flew to the sky landed on my perch and shot an arrow straight down, it made the snow recede back a few meters in all directions. I admired my work; it looked like a yawning face, to symbolize the world waking up in spring.

By the time I was done, the Sandman just arrived. Good thing I didn't miss it. I ran up to one of the streams and ran my hand through. Thanks to my imagination, a moving landscape popped out of the streams. Horses running through a wide rolling valley, with high mountains and flowing streams popped out of the sand. I usually meet up with the sandman to compare ideas, but apparently he wasn't stopping in Berwick tonight.

I couldn't sleep, but closing my eyes (which is close to sleeping) helps me come up with ideas for the next day. I parachuted down to my tree, crawled inside thinking _don't be afraid, the walls are not going to crush you, really they're not._ Closed my eyes and started to think.

I was warned of a danger coming, so I fled to the Sahara for those few days. It wasn't fun, everything was the same color, didn't have many implements. Only sand, sand and more sand, only color being sand, it's boring, but I promised myself I wouldn't leave until the danger was gone.

Once it was gone, I rushed home, happy to be away from that desert. The next few days, I started rehearsing what I was going to say at my hearing: I wanted to do something for my friend Jack, I can't actually do that, the grass should know, stuff like that.

When it was time for my hearing I was almost afraid Jack wouldn't try to show up, did something happen to him during those dangerous days? I went in and Mother Nature discussed why I was there, to the other elements. They asked how I pleaded and I said guilty. When I was being interrogated, I told them how I wanted to do something for Jack, to lift his spirits (and mine), and I do not carry an army of herbivores around with me, so it was an empty threat.

They discussed what was to happen to me, it seems I was let go because of the appropriate illusion I did just after the incident to commentate the arrival of spring, they told me to swear I would never do it again, and I had to make that promise.

When I made it out, there was Jack.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Well at least you came"

"Are you innocent or guilty?"

"What kept you?"

"Tell me what happened."

"Fine, I pleaded guilty, but they let me go with a warning, happy."

"I just find it hilarious that you're like the only one of us that has been on trial, even I haven't been that bad."

"Ha ha, don't you know how torturing those trials are, I can't lie at them, even if I want to, now grass is no longer my implement. Anyway where were you during the danger days?" just then he stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Something that happened last week, I call them the danger days. It apparently happened anywhere inhabited, so I fled to the Sahara as soon as I knew about it. It was torture there too, not many implements, and only one color. No one came around so I could give them mirages, you would have no idea how fast I came home and how much I hugged my tree when I heard the danger was gone. Do you have any idea what the danger even was?"

"Oh, the danger was Pitch." I had to contain my laughter when I heard that.

"Pitch? You mean the 'I hide under the bed, shrivel in light' Boogey-Man? He was the danger? Seriously?"

"Yes," Jack said solemnly, but I thought he was cracking a joke.

"Why were we in hiding? He doesn't sound that dangerous. All you need is flashlight to beat him." To emphasize I pulled a flashlight out of thin air, clicked it on and pointed it to the ground. "**Get back under the bed where you belong, Pitch**. _No you can't defeat me, the light is … ahh_." I started to laugh out loud.

"He was actually more powerful as you think."

"Really, how powerful?" I asked shedding away a tear.

"Powerful enough to weaken the Guardians." I was stock still a moment, before realizing that he said '_was_ more powerful', meaning he was defeated.

"Did the Guardians get their strength back?"

"Of course, who do you think fought him off?"

"Good, I was just worried that we would be in danger or we would have to start a new Guardian's team."

"You're turning white, that's not the reason." I turn white when I lie. I've been around Jack so long he knows it. "You didn't want anything happening to the kids, did you?"

"Yeah, they're the world's happiness. I'm glad they're okay. Wait, how do you know all of this happened, I didn't even know."

"Yeah, you asked me where I was those days, I was fighting with them. I'm a guardian now." That… blew my mind.

"Wha-… excuse me while I take a spit take." I grabbed a glass of water from thin air, took a big gulp, then spat a meter. "WHAT! I thought you told me and I quote (shape shift into Jack) 'There is no way I'll join the guardians; they don't pay attention to what happens to me. The kids can't even see me!' (shape shift back) and now you're a guardian all of a sudden."

"The moon chose me."

"I feel happy for you, I do, I'm just upset I missed out on the action. Why did the moon choose you?"

That's when he told me the story. They attempted to swear him in, but he refused.

The tooth palace was then attacked and Jack got to ride in the sleigh. Then they learned of Pitch's evil plan to eliminate the guardians starting with Tooth.

Jack then discovered he was someone before Jack Frost and he had memories of a past life, this got me intrigued. They made it a competition to see who would collect more teeth.

Seems Pitch was after Sandy. He felt so helpless during that battle, and it saddened me to know Sandy was dead. When they made it to the warren they realized Sophie (Jamie's younger [toddler] sister) stole a snow globe from North when he was sleeping and came to the warren.

They had to take Sophie home, and Jack volunteered to do it, since he barely had any time with her. I questioned on how he could touch her, he thinks it was just because she was asleep. Pitch taunted him with his memories, keeping him away from the warren long enough for his nightmares to destroy Easter. Filled with rage, Jack forgot Baby tooth in Pitch's lair.

Once the guardians figured out what happened, or at least what it looked like, they didn't trust him anymore and kicked him out of the team. I asked him what they thought happened; he explained it looked like he traded Baby tooth for his memories.

In disgrace, and hatred for himself, He flew to Antarctica. He was going to throw his memories away, because of the damage they have done, but he couldn't because he needed to know. Pitch arrived and started to act like he cared for Jack, but Jack could see through it. After Pitch failed to get Jack to join his side, he threatened Baby tooth's life.

The only way to save her was to give up his staff. Of course Pitch is a liar, he backed out on his promise, but instead of killing her, he threw her in a crevice. He broke Jack's staff in half, and then threw him in the crevice as well.

He almost gave up, until Baby tooth unlocked his memories. He mended his staff, then in thanks to Baby tooth, went to go free the other tooth fairies. None of the tooth fairies could fly, because all the belief was dying. A miracle happened when they found that Jamie still believed.

Jack rushed to Jamie's house; finding out the belief had almost left him too. He got him to start believing again by using his ice magic, and Jack was believed in for the first time.

I congratulated Jack on his success. The guardians also came to Jamie's house, weakened after Easter. Pitch then came and they knew his intentions. I asked what they were; he told me I wouldn't like them.

Jack tried to fight him, but he was more powerful. It seemed like a lost cause. He then found his center, fun. So, to make it come alive, he threw a snowball at Pitch and they went sledding off to get Jamie's friends. Jack got them all to believe again, even in him. When Pitch was sending a giant wave of nightmares at them, the kids stood up to protect them, and they defeated the nightmares with their belief. Then a full on fight ensued, the kids, yeti's and elves fought off the nightmares and the guardians fought off Pitch.

Pitch almost killed Jack near the end of it, but then a miracle happened. Sandy came back! I whooped with joy. Sandy finished Pitch off. To celebrate they had a snowball fight and a parade of dreams. Pitch wasn't gone though; they followed him to the lake, where they told him they would always be there to fight him as long as one light still shines. He was sucked back into his hole by his creation, the nightmares.

Jack then accepted his role as a guardian. He had to leave Jamie, but he told him he always be there. Jack was then hugged by his first believer. His dreams came true when they ran up trying to catch him when he was leaving on the sled.

"After I left, you had the biggest adventure of your life, _lost_ _and_ _got_ sandy back, got to be believed in for the first time, interact with kids, be able to touch kids, find out why you are here, had the moon talk to you again, became a guardian and found out you were someone before and who that someone was?"

"Yup."

"I am never leaving your side again."

"Afraid I can't allow that, I'm really busy."  
"Yes, Yes, now that you're a _guardian_."

"Well, I guess you know why you're here too."

"What?"

"The tooth fairies had to return all the memories to restore believe, and you had no memories of who you were before you were you, I guess now you do." Well that was a heart shatterer.

"I still don't Jack." His eyes went wide, mouth agape.

"It obviously means I was no one before. I guess all those wishes will never be granted. Nice seeing you Jack and congratulations."

I flew off as I started to turn blue with an illusion of rain, I hadn't been this sad since I was born.

* * *

**So sad, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm all alone, just like Ema.**


	5. Chapter 5: What happend next?

**Here is a short chapter to balence out the long one. It's also to punish you for not leaving reveiws. It stinks not being able to communicate. Just like Ema.**

* * *

Jack really did care about my memories being gone. Whenever he wasn't doing his guardian duties or hanging with his friends he was searching for my memories. When will he realize I'm a lost cause? I was never a person, never had a family, never had a true home, and I never had memories. Which means the moon will never talk to me, I will never find out why I'm here, and I'll never have believers.

I was around one time Jack was with _his _believers. It went a little something like this:

Jamie: Hey Jack, Who you talking to?

Jack: Ema Fay.

Jamie: Who?

Me:*I put an arrow through my heart* Continue.

Jack: Didn't that hurt?

Me: No. Why would that hurt? Just like not being believed in, how would that hurt at all?

Jack: You're turning white.

Me: I just can't be the third wheel here, see ya.

Jack: Ema, Come back.

25 years passed. I finally added that back door to my tree, but it's only for emergencies. I got better with my sword fighting skills, and my other weapons too. I'm a completely multi-weapon person now, but I still prefer my bow.

Jamie was now an adult. He had to move to Berwick, so I saw more of Jack. Jamie had a family now. He had a 10-year old daughter named Kayla. She was an artist, like me.

Thanks to her father, she believed in all sorts of fairy tales. Tooth fairy, Sandman, Kangaroo, Santa, even Jack, of course I was out of the picture.

I was counting down the years. 25 more years until I reach 300, the age when Jack became a guardian, then something good might actually happen to me.

* * *

**No flames please, rate and review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Back to Berwick

**Here is a long chapter. She mentions other spirits. It's long, so i'm hoping you will reveiw this.**

* * *

I was scanning the Gobi desert, looking for at _least_ someone, _anyone_ I could trick. I was high up in the sky, away from the desert heat. Sure, I can't feel the temperature like normal people, but I can still feel it. I don't even know why I was back in a desert; I thought I learned my lesson from the Sahara. "When will I ever learn," I told myself. "People don't ever go in deserts, deserts are no fun."

That is when I decided to look down just then, I abruptly stopped. I almost passed weary desert travelers. "Of course they do have their moments," I argued with a malicious grin on my face.

I gently landed on the ground so they "wouldn't hear me", then I quickly dashed behind a few rocks. Making sure I was well hidden, I peeked out from behind the rock. That's when that annoying little voice popped onto my shoulder.

"Why are you hiding, they can't even see you," it said.

"I'm trying to add more fun to this, _mini-me, _now will you be quiet. You'll blow my cover," I whispered back.

"Why are you whispering, they can't even hear you."

"Again, trying to add fun, now will you go away before you _blow_ the entire operation and _kill_ all the joy." With that, I hit down on her like a buzzer and she disappeared back into my mind.

You see, I made mini-me back before I met Jack. I made her because I was lonely, and needed someone to talk to. She is basically the doubting voice in my mind, I pull her out of my head whenever I _need _someone to talk to and there is no one around. She also comes out whenever I have a doubting thought, well not so much anymore. I've been able to keep her locked up and faint most of the time, like she's not even there, because she is really _annoying_, always _arguing_ with me. I'm not technically insane, but I am talking to myself in a way.

"Why are my inner thoughts so grown up and practical?"

"Maybe because you are over 200 years old and I'm your common sense."

"That was a rhetorical question, _mini-me_, now go back in my head where you belong." Again, with the buzzer hit.

"Oi, now where was I, oh yeah." Peeping behind the rock, I see the weary travelers are still in range. "Ema to base, target is in sight, permission to shoot? **Permission granted.**" I pulled out my bow, then my arrow. "Ready," I pulled back the string, "Aim," I pointed it toward the first traveler, "imagine," in my mind I created a lush, paradise, with birds of paradise, mango and banana trees, and maybe if they can see _that_ far, a cool spring. I took a deep breath, then said quickly and quietly "fire." The target hit its mark right in the traveler's rump.

The traveler looked dazed at first. Then he looked up, in amazement. I peeked into his vision to see if it worked, perfection, I don't know how I do it. The traveler then started dancing, even with his partner "We're saved! We're saved!" I found it hilarious, him, running off to embrace the oasis that wasn't there. I couldn't contain my laughter; I was rolling on the ground, clutching my sides.

"Well as much as I'd love to see how he reacts to finding out the oasis is fake, I have to be somewhere." I pulled out a calendar from thin air and checked today's date, it said in big letters 'GO HOME TODAY' "Today is a very special day for me, and I don't want to be late."

I ran a few feet, and then jumped onto a trampoline I made. I kept jumping until I made myself a luge track home, then I jumped onto the luge track. Halfway through luging, I turned myself over so I could relax the rest of the way there. "Ah, Berwick, I haven't seen that place in 7 months, it feels good to be _finally_ going home."

Once I was in Maine, I flipped myself over. Once in Berwick, I jumped up, did a flip, and landed on my feet with my arms up, like a cheerleader. "HOME AT LAST," I shouted.

I gently landed in the middle of the school yard. I thought about making an illusion of the bell ringing, but today was big day for me, so I didn't want any trouble. I think I learned my lesson from 25 years ago.

Instead, I made an illusion of in-coming rain for the teachers, for the kids, I made the fog on the window look like fairies and students on a train leaving school. Some teachers looked out the window and worried, while some kids looked out the window and saw my illusion. The kids tried to guess what they saw in the window, some were a _little_ off, while some were dead on.

Inside one of the classrooms, Kayla was one of the ones to see my fog picture; I peeked into her vision to see what she was drawing. Aww, she was drawing the inside of my fog train. That's adorable. Unfortunately the teacher caught her "doodling".

"Kayla, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing Ms. Rowlin, just taking notes."

"Really, pictures too." Boy, Kayla sure needed help with her lying. The teacher gave her a warning not to draw in class. Well, I'll show her. I fired an arrow at the blackboard. Soon, all the kids started laughing. The writing looked just like dancing weasels.

I was laughing along with them, guess who showed up behind me then.

"Hey Ema, what'd you do this time. Dancing weasels, that's hilarious!"

"I know. Everyone can't yell at me about that, that's just writing. At least the weasels aren't moving, or jumping onto the floor." A kid was even drawing the teacher getting attacked by weasels, sweet.

* * *

We decided to go downtown to see the sights, and to please Jamie, with his daughter not getting distracted.

"So, how long have you been gone?"

"7 months."

"Wow, must be great to be back, huh."

"It's amazing. I have a special feeling about today. I feel like nothing can go wrong, I might even get believed in."

"I wouldn't set the expectations to high, you might get disappointed."

"I'm not saying it will happen, it might though."

"So, if nothing will go wrong, why haven't you caused any trouble today?"

"I was thinking of creating an illusion of the bell ringing early, but I decided not to push it, I didn't want to ruin my day."

"All right, who are you and what have you done with Ema Fay?"

"What?"

"You used to love creating trouble."

"Yeah, but last time I created trouble on a big day, it ruined my day. You know I was able to shape mountains, I can't now. I'll just keep losing implements."

"That hasn't stopped you before, what else is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please."

"No, and do not make me create a thousand of me, just to get the message through that persistent head of yours." Truth is, I was didn't want to push it, because I thought it was like a taboo. I did something bad on a big day, and then I got a court hearing. After losing the ability to shape grass, I found out Jack was a guardian, and I'd be spending less time with him, also I don't have any memories, and never was a person. I don't need more bad news.

"More then one of you, I don't think I'd be able to handle that." if only he knew about mini-me. Mimi-me is the only secret I've kept from Jack, if he knew I talked to a little me, he'd think I was insane. In fact, nobody knows about mini-me other then me.

* * *

While Jack was visiting Jamie, I went to check on Kayla. She was telling her mom about the picture. "I drew it in school today; I was inspired by the fog on the window."

"Looks like someone got a little visit from an Ema Fay." She said my name, now will Kayla believe in me?

"Who's Ema Fay?" Drat.

"Just an expression dear, now what costume do you want for Halloween?" WHAT! Ema Fay is just an expression. Steam was coming out my ears, literally. To calm down, I told myself to remember that she is an adult.

"You know what mom, I don't really know yet."

"It's okay, you have over a month to decide." Jamie then came in.

"Yes, we need to disguise you so you scare the demons, instead of the demons scaring you."

"Hey Mom, Dad said the demons love cake, it's a way to bribe them to leave you alone."

"Yes, they're too hocked up on that stuff," I added in.

"I don't know, maybe that's too much sugar for one Halloween."

"Please," begged Jamie and Kayla. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation. As my farewell, I put 2 tears for the eyes and drew a frown on the window. I went back to my tree. Jack was right, don't place too high expectations, you'll just get disappointed.

* * *

**Well, I think the endings are sad. I wouldn't know what you think, because I'm not getting any reviews. Are my stories that bad? Your bringing sadness to the little writer in me. No flames, just rate and reveiw, PLEEAASE! I'm desperate here.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Process of Realization

**I decided I don't really need reveiws, it will help me understand my character better, but thank you LoveGarden22, you can be my Jack, or mini-me. Anyway, you learn some things that you might not have known about Ema in this chapter, and I may have taken some fansongs and incorperated them into my story. Just to be clear, I do not own the songs, or RotG, just Ema, and other spirits you haven't heard of before, like the demons. Enjoy, and rate, and if you are reveiwing, no flames please.**

* * *

I was sitting at the very top of my tree. I wasn't really doing anything, just thinking; processing my memories.

I went back to when I first woke up, when I first saw the moon. I thought everything was going to be all right, I discover I have these amazing powers, and then when I get to town I realize I don't really exist. I cried so much that night. Then I went on the road, hoping someone could see me. I met all these other spirits, but no person. I made mini-me out of my loneliness.

After 25 years, I met Jack. He's been like family, he's cared. Now he's a guardian and now I see him less then usual. Not to mention I found out I never had a past. Finding that out, I cried like my birth night.

Plus, there are my fears to worry about. I'm claustrophobic like crazy, and after all these years I'm still not past it. I'm still sleeping in the tree knothole of a hollow tree, and I've put in an emergency exit.

When Jack told me about not being believed in, it scared the willies out of me. I did not come up with any more ideas that night, as in to say, I didn't sleep. It still scares me today.

Nothing has really changed, then how come I thought that today everything would. Sure I have had tiny changes over the years, but nothing that would really change my life.

I haven't really helped anyone except bring illusions to people. If the man in the moon could, I bet he would unmake me. I would just be one problem off his hands, I hadn't made any progress.

I looked up at the moon, in the quiet of the night. To think, I just got here and the leaves are starting to slowly fall to the ground. This is the town where it all began, where I stumbled out of that tree, and into town.

I'm always stuck on the side lines and watched by silent moon's bright eyes. He never talks back. I could swear he was looking at me that moment, his eyes full of worry. I bet he was thinking that I was a mistake.

I've always imagined what it would be like to be believed in, it kept my hopes up. I imagined whenever I flew by, people would turn their heads to watch me, they would comment on how I was better then cupid with my arrows. Children would chase me and we would race, I would sometimes let them win. They would marvel at what I could do, and try to make stuff themselves. Its closest thing I've got to a dream. Everyday it gets farther away from me.

I remember when I told Jack that someday we would be believed in. Easy for him, he used to be somebody. I'm probably going to be an invisible nomad forever.

It's actually pretty hard to be me, always being invisible. I can go all over the world, and I bring illusions with me. I don't really mind being by myself, making pictures and causing trouble, but seriously, 275 years really pushes it. I wasn't anyone before I was me, I guess saying that, considering who I am, is a little weird. Nothing I do really matters, everyone is going to continue to walk through me.

My thoughts are interrupted by Jack. "Ema." He startled me a little. "You just flew off, are you alright?"

I really did not want comfort right now. It took a while for the tears to stop. I'm the only spirit I know who can cry, because I can show how sad I am. It's my little illusion. Anyway, the tears just stopped and my face wasn't red anymore, I made myself stop. You remember when I first woke up, I told you I could change my appearance, but it is mostly a subconscious thing. The look of crying is one of the looks I can change. I made myself stop crying, dried myself, and made myself normal toned. I took a lot of willpower to stop myself from turning white, but left my mouth dry. "I'm… fine. Really, I'm used to not being recognized."

Jack's code for 'you're lying' was always 'you're turning white" because he knew that's what happened when I lied, it would also clarify he knew I was lying, just by looking at me, because I was white. What he said next really surprised me.

"I know you're holding it back, because you don't have to turn white for me to know you're lying."

"You know me that well, huh."

"I guess you could never really lie to me."

"That's not really true, a while back; me turning white was the only way you could tell."

I remembered the memory of when I was able to trick Jack.

* * *

Jack always tried to break into the North Pole. I even tried once, but I couldn't get past _all_ the Yetis. I was on my way to Scotland to try to make another illusion of the loch ness monster. That was when a cold wind started to push me north.

I was fighting against it, but it was really strong. It was then I realized the wind belonged to jack and stopped fighting against it; I wanted to see what Jack wanted. It kept pushing me until I reached the North Pole.

I was right, Jack was there. When I landed, he greeted me with happiness. "Ema, glad you could make it."

"Make it? Your wind pushed me all the way here. What do you want?"

"You see that?" he said, pointing to the North Pole.

"The North pole? What about it," I asked, even though I knew he wanted to break in.

"I want to get in, and I realized you could make illusions."

"You want me to make you an illusion so you can get in?"

"Yes, thank you for understanding."

"Jack, do you know how much trouble I will get in, for _this_?"

"I don't know, how much?"

"Beats me, I was asking you. Anyway, what type of an illusion do you want?"

"Anything, I just need a distraction."

"Hmm, fire? Too unrealistic, hmmm, I've got it! How about another you?"

"What?"

"I'm saying, while the other you is breaking in one way and has all the Yeti's attention, the real you will break in another way."

"That's a great idea Ema!"

"First, I need a really good idea of what you look like," I said, looking him all over.

"You already know what I look like."

"You don't understand Jack, when I make illusions; every detail has to be exact. Otherwise the illusion will look sloppy, poorly done, inadequate, and completely noticeable _as_ **a** fake."

"Isn't there another way you could do this," asked Jack, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, I could always just fire this at you," I said, pulling out my sword.

"No, this way is okay," he said, instanly changing his mind. I continued to look him over, until I had every detail of what I wanted the illusion to look like. Then I pulled out my sword.

"This deserves the big guns." I loaded it into my bow. I was aiming it at Jack. "This will only take a second."

"I thought you weren't going to shoot me with that." He was starting to panic.

"Who said that, this is much easier."

"Is this going to hurt?"

"It's going to hurt tons."

"You're not turning white."

"Really, I thought I was; it's not going to hurt at all."

"**Now** you're turning white." I chuckled. He closed his eyes and then I shot the sword.

"Has it speared me yet?"

"Nope, but there is an illusion that makes it look like there is 2 of you." He opened his eyes, and it was like he was staring at his reflection with no mirror.

"You tricked me."

"Yup, I was lying when it looked like I wasn't, I didn't even hit you. Even if I did, I wouldn't let it hurt you. I only cause pain with my weapons to those who deserve it. Technically, spirits I want to hurt. The only ones I would do it too are cupid and someone trying to hurt me."

"That was nice to know," he said sarcastically.  
"Okay, illusion me, break in that way," he said, pointing to a window. Illusion Jack just blinked.

"Sorry Jack, they only listen to me. I'm like the illusion master. Okay, illusion Jack, break in that way," I said, pointing to the same window, and off illusion Jack went.

"Thanks Ema, you're the best," said Jack, about to make his move, but I stopped him.

"Remember Jack, if this works, I want to know every single detail of what you saw in there."

"All right, all right, see you later Ema."

"Take care Jack." Off Jack went. As I was leaving, I tried tuning into the illusion's vision, but I somehow couldn't. That could only mean one thing. "If illusion Jack has already disappeared, what's happening to the real Jack?" At a distance, I could see a blue speck being thrown out of the North Pole. "I better get out of here before he realizes I haven't left yet and asks me for another illusion." With that, I continued on my way to Scotland.

* * *

I was snapped back to the present. "I didn't get a believer until I was 300 years old, you are only 275, and you'll get one someday, just not today."

"But everyone has believers but me; everyone has a past but me. I'm alone, completely alone. No one knows how I feel, and I mean no one. I might not get a believer in 25 years; I might get one in 250 years. It's nice of you to try to comfort me Jack, but it's just no use. I'm too down in the dumps. I just need some time to _cool down_, you know." At the moment, I was a light shade of blue.

"I understand, Ema. Well, talk to you soon, okay." Jack and I never really said goodbye, because we live forever and we knew we would see each other again.

"Okay, see you soon, Jack." Then Jack left, and I was alone again.

There was the moon. Still staring at me with it's silent eyes full of worry.

"You know, I would really like to know why I'm the special case," I asked the moon.

"Why did you pull _me_ out of no where? why am I the only one with no believers? What can I do that can get me one, and not get me in trouble?" No answer.

* * *

**So how was that? Ema talked to the moon. Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rough Night

**I'm back. Just to let you know the begining is a memory. R&R and enjoy.**

* * *

"I forgot to ask you Jack, what exactly are nightmares," I asked

"Well, I've got to tell you, they are hard to describe," said Jack, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll try to visualize it."

"Promise me it won't get stuck in your head. I don't want you accidently creating an illusion of them."

"Trust me Jack, I can usually control what illusion I make."

"Okay, where do I start? Oh yeah, they are made of black sand."

"Black sand?"

"Yeah, it's basically sandy's sand, just with fear added to it, so it looks black."

"Eee, what do they look like?"

"They basically look like anorexic horses, with long flowing manes of black sand."

"Is that it? Because they don't really sound scary, they actually sound pretty."

"I'm not done. They also have glowing eyes of golden sand."

"I thought you said they were made of black sand?"

"They are, except for the eyes."

"The more you describe them, the less I am afraid of them."

"I'm still not done. They also have pointed teeth and horns coming out their snouts."

"Now they sound scary."

"If that's not enough, Pitch could ride them like regular horses, that is, until they turned against him. They could also smell your fear. They usually only attack on his orders, but now that they aren't following him, they just easily attack the scared. They especially love it when someone hasn't gotten over their fear in a long time. Someone… like you!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa, oh that's a riot. You should have seen your face; I instantly got your whole body translucent." Jack was on the ground, clutching his sides. Meanwhile, I was changing from translucent to pink, to red.

"Oh, I'll get you for that." I grabbed my whip; visualized the perfect revenge, then whipped a spot behind a bush. Just then, a nightmare appeared from behind the bush, and jack wiped away his tears to see the nightmare standing before him.

"Whoa," he exclaimed jumping back a little. "See, that's a nightmare!" I started to calmly walk up to it. "Ema, be careful, they're dangerous." I flicked the nightmare, and it vanished. I turned to Jack, and I was smiling maliciously. "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did. That's what you get for scaring the jeebers out of me. Revenge is mine!"

"That's why you weren't afraid; it was one of your illusions."

"Yep."

"I thought you promised not to do nightmare illusions."

"I promised not to do it by accident, that one was on purpose."

"Well, don't do it again okay, that was just scary."

"Don't scare me like that again and we might not run into a real nightmare."

* * *

I opened my eyes and jolted upright with a start. I thought I heard a nightmare. I listened again, it was just the wind.

Sandy didn't visit me tonight. I was starting to feel lonely, like both worlds have forgotten me, didn't like me, and didn't believe in me.

I thought maybe I could come up with some ideas for tomorrow, I didn't know if I was leaving Berwick tomorrow or not, and if I did, how long would I be gone? I was just so confused with all the events of today, I can't think straight. I should probably 'sleep on it'.

I tried to get back in my stasis-like meditating state. That's when I heard 2 boys approaching. They were talking about some ghost story, saying how these woods were haunted. I really wanted to go into stasis and scary stories will just keep me away from that. So, I made myself giant earmuffs, and soon fell into stasis.

Later, I felt a stabbing feeling in my stomach, but it was only there for a short moment. Then it felt like my body had a giant hole in it. I opened my eyes, and was shocked.

One of the boys was sitting in my knothole, in me. It was really uncomfortable.

"See, I'm in one of her stupid trees and nothing is happening to me," Explained the boy. I needed to get that boy out of my knothole, out of me. I reached for my quiver, pulled out my dagger and threw it into a nearby bush. The bush made a rustling sound. The boys were curious, curious enough to leave my knothole. I was so scared; I put a cover on the knothole. I forgot I was claustrophobic.

I darted out of the back door. I decided to just think outside tonight. Of course once the boys realized nothing was in the bush, they decided to leave, walking right through me. So, up to the treetops, I went to meditate.

As I was just getting into stasis, I felt rocks being thrown through me. I saw the boys throwing rocks up at the branch I was on. _'Come on!_' I was thinking, '_why would they throw rocks up here_?' I then heard a scared little meow. I turned my head and saw a small kitten narrowly dodging rocks thrown at it.

Oh, I had enough of those boys! First sitting in me, walking through me, now throwing rocks at a helpless kitten, they are bullies. I would teach them a lesson. I drew my bow and launched a few arrows before their feet. Thinking their rocks were bouncing back really fast, they ran away.

When I was sure they were gone, I picked the kitten up, and flew really far away, deep into the woods, where I was sure those meanies would not find this poor thing, who would probably kick it when they saw it. I stroked the kitten. I was happy it could see me, of course animals believe anything. If only the kitten was a kid. It purred, and then ran off.

Since I was already out there, I thought walking back would help me think, calm my nerves, relieve the tension of what just recently happened. So I began the long walk back to my tree.

I started thinking if I was to stay, I could probably get a visit from sandy, but if I left I could probably find him somewhere else. If I were to stay, what illusions should I come up with? If I were to go, what place will I go to, and how long will I be gone? What about Jack? Should I go talk to him saying I'm feeling better? It's half true, I'm not blue anymore, I'm relaxed, but I'm still down.

I thought I heard an eerie whiney of a nightmare. I turned in the direction of the sound, I listened closely and it was just the wind again. Why was I spooked by nightmares tonight? I'm falling for illusions that aren't even mine.

I heard a rustle in the bush. 'It's probably small animal. I could help it, but Mother Nature would probably get upset I messed with her balance,' I thought. Guessed who then appeared on my shoulder.

"What if it's not a small animal?" My doubting voice whispered.

"Mini-me, I knew you would show up, but why are you whispering, we are alone," I whispered back. I'm not sure what it was, but I thought I would whisper for the time being.

"Are we Ema, Are we?"

"Who would you think it is?"

"Don't you see the clues, Ema? Why else are you afraid of nightmares at the moment?"

"You think it's me warning myself he's around?"

"Yes."

"Don't be ridiculous, he disappeared 25 years ago."

"Even if it's not him, I still think you should get out of town."

"You think it's a bad idea if I stay in a place I was away from for 7 months."

"You are thinking it, I'm just expressing it."

"Well if you're expressing it, I don't want to do it."

"You rather put yourself in danger then listen to me?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's life threatening?"

"Well, uhh…"

"You know what he can do, and if he's returned to power."

"He can do the same thing to me, but why would he, I didn't bother him before. I've never bothered him, never got in the way of his plans."

"Maybe he's just insane."

"You do have a point; we need to get out of here, if that's the case."

"If it is?"

"Then I'll warn Jack. He's a guardian, he can do something. Meanwhile, I don't want people to know I have you, especially him." I smacked like a buzzer and into my head she went.

I started to run, afraid it was Pitch. I started wondering how he would be able to come back, when I heard it. A voice so sadistic it made me sick. "Going somewhere?"

Mini-me was right, Pitch was back.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun. Okay, I admit I'm a little stuck. I still don't know Pitch's entire plan. I made him come back in 25 years, because first he came back after a few thousand years, then a few hundred years, now I'm making it a few decades. What does he want with Ema? Stay tuned to find out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pitch, First encounter

**I'm back. Sorry I left you in suspense for so long, and a part of it may seem sort of cliche. Of course, now we find out why Pitch is back and what he's doing there. Enjoy.**

* * *

I have to admit, I was a little scared. I was all alone in the woods with this guy. I would've been braver if my doubting voice did not fill my head with jitters. I could do it though; all I had to do was not show my fear. All I had to do was not draw my weapons and stay where I was. At least I could lie until my butt falls off. Of course, I would have to stop myself from turning white, which will look like I'm afraid. This was going to be harder then I thought.

I decided to start off casual, and then from there I could figure out why he was there and what his plans were. He hasn't seen me before, so if I'm pale, it won't be problem.

"Pitch," I said quietly. I started to turn around to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't anyone go out for a stroll besides you," said he.

"I guess, but I never really pictured _you_ as somebody who would go out on a _stroll_." This was easy; I wasn't technically lying so I wasn't turning white. "I mean besides right now. How are you here? Last time I checked, you were trapped. You were-"

"Consumed by my own nightmares?" I nodded, and he did a little chuckle and started to pace as he went on. "I suppose Jack told you that _he_ and the other guardians defeated me, and locked me away. Well, what they don't know is that I am practically, fear itself. Sure, I was afraid at first, but then I gained courage _and _control over my creations again. You see, I realized, the world needs fear and nightmares, for it is the opposite of what the guardians are. Wherever there is good, there is bad. So, I gained my strength again, by doing what I always do, creating nightmares."

"The last time you were locked away, you were gone for 200 years. How'd you gain full strength so fast?"

"I found a way to improve my skills, and create more fear. Other then creating nightmares, I crept through the shadows. Anybody who actually saw me, or heard me laugh, would get scared. They'd tell their friends and I would pay those friends a visit. I've outdone myself, don't you think?"

"You certainly have." I was stating a fact.

"The secret to it all that success was all my past failures; That desire to rule a world of darkness inspired me, I also kept thinking of all those who have defeated me before, that man in the moon, those guardians and Jack Frost. I wanted revenge. Those two feelings helped me overcome my fear, and granted me courage and success." I didn't dare make a move, if I were to gulp, he'd notice.

"Why are you telling me this? I would have been fine if you just said 'I overcame my fear, gained control of my nightmares and quickly spread enough fear to gain power.'"

"I also took a little trip to the netherworld. Some of the 'scary' there, rubbed off on me." So that's why I had jitters. Sorry I blamed mini-me. My pale was starting to show, I quickly pulled back to my normal colour. If he sensed a raise of my fear, he probably ignored it. So, now I know how he came back, I just still needed an answer for my last question.

"Again, why are you telling _me_? I have _never_ been apart of your life. I've never interfered with your plans. I'm a neutral party; everyone just usually ignores me," _Unless I'm causing trouble._ I thought.

"Yes," he said as if I proved his point. "Everyone _does_ ignore you." He didn't need to rub it in. "Of course, even though you are ignored, I hear you've gotten yourself a reputation." So he does know about me, oh poop.

"You are quite the trouble maker, aren't you Ema." Darn it, my rep is so obvious, I can't lie myself out of this. I had to force the word out.

"Yes…" but I couldn't help it. "…As some people would say, I call it creative expression." Actually, that was sort of the truth, more like a fib. Everyone calls me a trouble maker, even me sometimes, but I do call it creative expression.

He chuckled. "I bet you think it's unfair you had no memory return to you; that you never knew what it was like to have a family or a place to call home."

"I have a place," I started.

"Oh, do you now," he slyly countered. Oh shoot, why'd I tell him that. I didn't want him to know where I spend most of my time here, or I was attached to this place, time to lie.

"Yeah, the desert; anyone in the desert gets illusions from heat, hunger, exhaustion, or dehydration; that's because I spend most of my time there, especially the Sahara; In fact, I'm thinking of going there after I'm done here." Hold. Back. The white. I hate the Sahara; I'm not going back there in a long time. I only go to deserts because I have to, and seeing people hallucinate is hilarious.

"How come the demons said I would probably find you here?" The Demons? They ratted me out? I thought we were friends; _of course_ they're that stupid. I started to turn a little red, and then I pulled back and composed myself.

"(Pff) I told the demons I would be going to Berwick around the beginning of October."

"I know you go in stasis in a tree, explain that."

"I go in stasis in any tree. Whenever I'm in a woodsy area, I decide my temporary home would be the source of home material, trees."

"Why were you in a rush? Were you heading home? "

"No, I wanted to see how fast I could go." Fib.

"Alright, you convinced me." Yes, he bought it. "So, you have a home, but no family."

"You got that right," I lied. The person I considered family was Jack, Jack probably felt the same about me. I didn't want Pitch to know that.

"You barely see anyone, and no one sees you. You are all alone." What he said just rubbed butter on my burn. Is that why he's here? To frighten and demoralize me, obliterate my self esteem?

"Get to the point," I demanded. I just wanted to know why he was telling me this, and then I wanted him to leave. I wasn't scared anymore, just annoyed. I wasn't holding anything back.

"You don't have to be alone, Ema."

"What?" was he saying what I think he's saying.

"I know how you feel Ema," he said sympathetically. I shook my head. He really thought _this_ was going to work, after knowing what Jack told me. He's been spending too much time with the demons.

I shook my head. "You don't know anything," I spat at him. As I turned to leave, he blocked my path. I forgot I was in _his_ terrain, the dark. I pulled out my dagger. "Get away from me, Pitch." I started to turn red. The jitters were gone, I didn't care if destroyed me. Apparently he wasn't going to, I had nothing to fear. I could take him.

He knocked the dagger out of my hand with nightmare sand. I summoned it back to the quiver. Before I could draw again, he stopped me.

"You don't think I know it feels to be alone. I've been alone far longer then you have Ema Fay." I paused. "I felt like I was worthless, and just kept making mistakes." I guess he did make all those mistakes. "I didn't know there was anyone else who felt as useless as I did for all those years. Now I know about you." I dropped my defense, I actually felt sorry for him. He was way older then me, he needs people to be afraid of him to exist. Meanwhile, I'm fine with the stuff I have, for now.

"Now you know why I went looking for you. I believe you can lead us both to great success. I know children will believe in you, as I do."

"You believe in me?" it was hard to believe, but I wanted it to be true. So, I checked.

"Yes, I believe in you. I know you have hidden potential that no one else sees the same way, they see it as unnatural. That's why they don't care what happens to you."

"They don't?" That wasn't actually hard to believe.

"No, but I appreciate it. If those other spirits let you even use your powers, the numbers of believers you would have, would skyrocket."

"Children, believing in me," I said hopefully. It did have a nice ring to it.

"Yes, if we work together we could both get what we want. We can show those _guardians_ that we are way more powerful then them. What goes together better then illusions and the dark? Definitely not cold and dark." He really thought I was better then Jack, not just a substitute.

"You would no longer be just an expression, Ema. You will be _real _to the children."

"Real," I said lightheartedly. I liked the sound of it, but the memories started to flood in. I remembered when I first woke up, I made a scary illusion. I didn't like it. Would Pitch make me create illusions like that?

I had all the memories of Jack, and when he was there for me. I didn't want to be more powerful then him. I kept thinking of what would happen: I'd be forced to face Jack, make the world crumble to its knees. The children would believe in me, but they'd run away from me.

Now that I think about it, me turning evil would be just the thing to demoralize Jack, which Pitch would just love. I'm probably just a pawn for his revenge. As I faced this realization, I faced Pitch. "Yeah, I would be real to them. A real nightmare, and that's exactly who I don't want to be." He looked shocked. Oh please.

"I'll never join you, now leave me in peace." I started to head back to my tree. I was about to take off into the sky, so he wouldn't be able follow me, when I heard him say "Very well."

Just then, a bunch of nightmares appeared around me. He did say he gained control of them again. If I tried to fly up, they'd follow me, I was grounded. I started to turn pale.

"Somebody had the jitters tonight," he said playfully. He knew this entire time.

"You were afraid of my nightmares for no reason. Usually when that happens, you're warning yourself to get out of the area. You had a good reason to; my nightmares were roaming the area looking for you." I scanned the nightmares.

"I really _was_ shocked when you said no. If I were you, I would've considered my power over the nightmares, but it's your loss. So, now I'll now leave you to rest in peace, forever. Since nobody believes in you, the power of belief will not bring you back."

* * *

**What am I to do? I needed to base the conversation off something. Will Ema get away or someone have to save her? Stay tuned, R&R.**


	10. READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone reading this fanfiction. I think I need to get a few points across.**

**1: She does not have the power of teleportation. I never mentioned that, if I did, she'd be too incredible. Plus we'd never have chapter nine.**

**2:Ema does not have wings. I said she could fly like a bird, but when I said that I meant turning her arms into wings, and you know how hard it is to fly like that? Really hard.**

**3:In the Fanfiction, Ema is aged 15, while Jack is aged 18 years. Just imagine her 3 years younger then Jack, and 50 years younger then him as well.**

**So there you have it. Next chapter coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: Covering the tracks

**Sorry** **I haven't updated in so long, I was reading les mis. I think my life's in a les mis phase other then I have an english project. So I considered the reviews, and I came up with a conclusion. This chapter gives you half of that, Enjoy.**

* * *

Where did we last leave off? Oh yeah! I had a _little_ problem. That is… if you consider being surrounded by nightmares about to rip you to shreds a _little_ problem. I came to the conclusion that I wasn't ready to disappear yet, especially in this way, so I had to get out of here.

How was I going to do that? If I tried to fly away the nightmares would follow me, and if I went for my weapon they would charge faster. I had to get out of this mess, and I'd have to cover my tracks. I'm not the illusion master for nothing!

"_Mini-me, come in mini-me_." I thought in my head.

"_What?_" I heard back.

"_Listen, I need your help_."

"_Last time I checked, it didn't matter what I did_."

"_Now's not the time! If I'm destroyed, you're destroyed too!_"

"_Say it and I'll help you!_"

"_Seriously! Uhh, fine! What you do matters, now help me out here!_"

"_What do you want me to do?_"

"_I want you to pull out the sword from my quiver._"

"_I thought you would want the bow?_"

"_There's no time for that_."

"_I would love to do that, but I can't, I'm an illusion weakling!_"

"_Mini-me I give you the solidity and strength to get the sword out of my quiver!_" I announced. You see, when I announce things like that, it's like giving my illusions a new trait. I usually don't have to say it, but it's more dramatic that way. This was temporary; it would go away after she was done the task.

"_Now you're talking! One sword, coming up_!" This was great! Mini-me could get the sword out and nightmares wouldn't notice anything. I felt mini-me peeking out of my head and into the quiver.

As mini-me was doing her thing, I was hearing what pitch had to say.

"Any last words, Ema? You can still change your mind." I sneered.

"I don't like threats, and you can't get rid of me so easily." He chuckled.

"Boo," he simply said. The nightmares charged. I figured this would be the best time to take the sword, mini-me _was_ struggling with the blade.

I quickly swiped the sword from the quiver and struck down on the first nightmare turning it to dust. I then elongated the sword, made one quick swing, and took out 20 nightmares. I had enough room now, enough room to run for it.

* * *

After running for a bit, I imagined a giant foot kicking me to safety. I don't know why I chose giant foot, but I went with it. A giant invisible foot then kicked to safety, just to let you know that hurt. While I was in the air, I made the giant foot crush a few dozen nightmares.

* * *

When I was temporarily safe, I thought now was the time to carry out my plan.

"Mini-me, time to strut your stuff!" I cried pulling out Mini-me and making her my size. You know what she did first, she strutted her stuff, like actual strutting.

"I mean pretend to be me, act afraid and run away from nightmares."

"That's not really going to be hard to do."

"Actually, it might…not be, because if he gets your hands on you, you're going to disappear forever and I won't be able to bring you back."

"What!"

"I'd run if I were you." I shrank myself down to a tiny size and hid in the bushes. Mini-me gave the swarm of nightmares coming towards her the deer in the headlights look, then ran screaming at the top of her lungs. I knew she would fly if she could, but she doesn't have my powers except for changing color when she's angry or afraid. Boy was she translucent; if she kept going like that she'd be invisible.

I knew the nightmares were now following her; I inserted all my fear into her. Of course I lied to her. If Pitch tried to destroy her, she'd go back inside my head. What? I had to, she's a terrible liar. If I told her she was going to be fine, she would never be able to convince them that she was afraid.

* * *

After that was taken care of, on to the next part of my plan! I grew back to normal size and I went back to my tree. First I washed it out with all the courage I had at that moment, then I put a protective barrier around it. Now it would seem like it wasn't there to all who want to do me harm.

Next step, I pulled out my calendar. I looked at today's date with the writing of 'GO HOME TODAY!' I erased it and replaced it with 'Go to Berwick today.' A few days later I wrote 'go to Sahara.' A few weeks later 'go to Gobi.' I put down a bunch of random other deserts on random dates, and then when I ran out of deserts, I put a bunch of random towns. I took a picture of all the town and desert names and stored the camera in my head. Talk about photographic memory. I just had to remember not to go to those places and I would be safe.

I put the calendar on the ground, and covered it with leaves. I made it so a message on the leaves stood out 'ac ros' if Jack comes across this message, he'll know what it means.

Done in done, I contacted Mini-me.

"_Mini-me, come in. but don't talk aloud, I don't want him to know you're talking to me._"

"_What?_"

"_I've done my business_."

"_You went to the _bathroom _while I'm running for my life_!"

"_Eww, no!"_ We mythical beings eat whenever we want, so we don't have to go to the bathroom. "_I mean I'm done my plan, well most of it. I'm coming to pick you up and carry out the last part of the plan because you are a terrible liar."_

_"Okay, but hurry."_

_"I will, just stay where you are."_ She stopped.

"_No, don't stay_ _put_, _I mean stay in that area, keep running around_."

"_Oh, okay_." She continued running. I could pinpoint her location from there and it wasn't far off. I flew over to her area, but stayed at a distance. Turns out she got caught. The nightmares gave her about a foot of space, unlike me, who got a few feet. Pitch told them to stop attacking her so he could get close enough to watch.

She was so afraid she was almost completely invisible, poor girl. She saw me though and gained some courage and visibility. She was still a bad liar.

"Oh no," she said as though reading a telegrah. "Looks like I am out of arrows and can't fight back. You beat me. I'm doomed."

"Wait a minute," proclaimed Pitch. "If I know one thing about Ema Fay it's that she never runs out of arrows." He stepped forward and swiped a hand through mini-me. She flickered.

"Busted." She quickly said, and 'poof' she was back in my head. "_YOU LIAR!_" she screamed at me in my head. "_You said I was done for if he caught me!_"

"_Not the time_!" I shouted back in my head. I popped out of the bushes.

"Dang it! I thought I could trick you with that one, if only that illusion was better at lying!" I proclaimed acting cross with myself.

"You know you just gave yourself away," he said slyly.

"Yes I admit that was stupid. But you know what's not stupid? Going to place you can't get me, my most favorite place in the whole world!"

I started to run, and then I quickly made a trampoline, jumped, and shouted "LUGE TRACK TO THE SAHARA!"

* * *

**So, what do you all think. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out. Any guesses? Tell me in reveiws.**


End file.
